3 AM
by ohhsnapex3
Summary: Lucy wakes up during the night, keeping her parents up with her. Lindsay ponders how life's changed so much. T just to be safe. I'm bad at summaries, so just read it. :D Reviews are lovely!


**Disclaimer:**** Oh yes, I totally own the characters and CSI: NY. My name is also Bill Gates and I invented the telephone, as well. *sarcasm* haha. No, sadly, I do not own anything. Exept for this computer. Sort of**.

**A/N:**** This is my first M&M (or Dantana or whatever you wanna call Danny and Lindsay) fanfic. Hope I did the pairing justice with this story! I don't know what gave me the idea… it just kind of… came to me. idk. x] Hope you like it!**

**This really has no story line; it's just D/L/L fluff. That's what most of my writing is. The story's mainly Lindsay thinking about life, so I guess it's her POV, but I tried to get as much of Danny and Lucy as possible.**

**I made a cover for this story (even though it's just a little one-shot). It's posted on my info page… go check it out. I think it's pretty cool.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was 3 am, and Lucy was crying again.

Lindsay, who had been trying to fall asleep for hours, sighed. This was the fourth time this week that the baby had kept her up at night, and it didn't help much that there was thunder booming loudly outside the apartment. She rolled over in bed and shook Danny, trying to see if he'd get Lucy this time so she could get her sleep. "Danny," she whispered, shaking his arm. All she got in reply was his soft snore. Sighing again, she sat up on the edge of the bed to think for a minute before standing up.

She was still in awe of how her life had changed so profoundly since coming to New York. For most of her life, she'd been a small town girl living in Montana with a big family and only hopes of being anywhere else. A dreamer. But now… now she wasn't really sure what she'd be considered. Still a country girl, she guessed, but she was much more than that now. She was married to a wonderful man. She had a child of her very own. She had a job she loved and people she could trust with her life. She felt at home. It made her head spin just thinking about it. The feeling was so surreal. Not many people she grew up with in that small town, she knew, would ever make it out of that town. They'd never see the things she'd seen. Be in the places she'd been.

Danny's rough voice, suddenly in her ear, pulled her back to reality. "Montana," his accent heavily affected by sleep, "what's Lucy want?"

Lindsay put her hand on his arm. "I was just going to go check on that. She's probably scared from all that thunder and rain… I'll bring her back over there" She got up and walked sleepily over to where Lucy's crib was placed in the empty bedroom adjacent to her's and Danny's own room. They'd had no time to finish painting the room, so the walls were bare, except for a painting of a fairytale scene Lindsay had had in her own room as a child.

"Hi, baby girl. What's wrong?" She cooed, picking up her daughter and holding her carefully in her arms. It struck her again how different life was now. This beautiful little girl in her arms was _hers._ "Shh… it's okay, baby, it's just a storm. Mommy and daddy won't let anything happen to you…shh…" Lindsay chanted. Slowly, she stopped crying. Lindsay carried Lucy down the hall and back to the room where Danny was waiting for them. He was propped up against the headboard of the bed, watching the storm out the window.

He heard them coming. "It's amazing, isn't it? It's 3 am, storming like crazy, and the streets are still filled with people. It just shows that the world is always moving… no matter how much you want one moment to last." Lindsay brought Lucy over to the bed and Danny put his arm out, prompting her to cuddle into his side. He put his arm around his two favorite girls in the world.

"Hi, Lucy baby," Danny drawled tiredly. Lindsay could see it in his ocean blue eyes how much he loved their child by the way he stared at her. He poked her nose and she drowsily smiled that infamous Messer smile. Lindsay was glad she'd inherited that smile of Danny's that she loved so much.

Slowly, their daughter fell back asleep in their arms. Danny got up to take her back her crib. When he came back, he lay down and Lindsay assumed the same position on his side as when Lucy was there. They were quiet and unmoving for a long time, though both of them knew the other was still awake. By now, there were only two and a half hours until they'd need to take Lucy to Danny's parent's house and to start their work shifts at the crime lab. There was no sense in sleep now. Some strong coffee in the morning and throughout the day would have to be enough to tide them over until the end of their shift.

After awhile, Lindsay rolled to look at Danny's face. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake. "Danny?" she asked, running her fingers lightly down his cheek.

He opened his eyes. "Mmm? What is it, Montana?"

"Do you ever just stop and think about how different our lives have been since we met?" she asked. "I used to just be a country girl, I never thought I'd make it in the city. I never thought I'd find love or have a baby… but now I have you and Lucy. It's all I need. I feel at home now. I love you."

Abruptly, Danny leaned down and kissed her softly. "Me, too, Montana. I love you, too."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I don't think it's that great… kinda jumpy, but that's how I write… I'm trying to improve. Any advice? Reviews are great! Thank you!**


End file.
